clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *It doesn't seem right if I come back. I'm starting to play more in Star Wars Galaxies. I would have a small amount of time to edit if I did return. Club Penguin is getting pretty boring for me, and I get teased at school because I'm a year seven playing it. I don't think my articles are any good, in comparison to everyone else, even though they are HQA. Famous Penguins and Monarchy are in more demand it seems, I pretty much only covered boring non-members. --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 02:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Non-members RULE! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ---- *Look guys, I am not going to sugar coat it. I am just getting bored of this wiki. I will most likely quit when I am done with Capturing Eray. Idoreconise, this wiki is collapsing, but let's face it. It seems like I had already quit. I am very inactive here. I have not made any really voluble contrib.; my articles are seldom read. Don't send me a long message on why I should not quit. This is no one person's fault; I am just not having fun here anymore. I am deeply sorry. This wiki will be the same without me. I might change my mind, but I woulden't get your hopes up. (I will not fully quit, I will be like DP sometimes coming back to check how it is doing if not to edit. If you want to contact me after I have officially quit, use the wiki's Youtube channel and send a PM to my Youtube channel. Explorer, if you want me to play Mabel in the QFTGW movie, I will still do that.) --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 19:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Please see Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Barristers for a list of barristes for The Court House. You can hire one, or you can be one. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *We have a Bobcraric Congress in the wiki currently. We also need a new judge for our Wiki Contests. That's all. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Please don't quit the wiki, unless you really have to! The wiki collapses without you! if you still edit here, sign here. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * *I'm running for Beauracratship. Please vote for me. Speeddasher *Actually, I was on the first bit, but went to bed once the real parts happened. Freedom is about rights. Democratic rights. The rights of delocated authority and the right of the people to take that authority. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 16:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) *To let you know, AG's terror is ended. I banned him. The wiki is going to be better. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 09:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) *Please do not blame Triskelle for what has happened everyone. This is Agentgenius's fault not his Speeddasher *Guys, contribute to the inactive Battlerina! http://cpbattlerina.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Battlerina --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 17:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Eve Lendfell! Eve Lendfell is a female penguin who is a famous photographer and a part-time Shop Coffee Shop employee, along with Explorer. She is known to be famous in USA, along with Aunt Arctic, Laua Auza and Alex12345a. She is the keeper of the Electricty Amulet. She is also rumored to be friends with Luce. She is one of the few known professional photographers in the USA. She also teaches the photography class at Antarctic Academy. She has a crush on Idoreconise, and admires him all the time... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard * Coolnerd1 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main